


Unexpected Outcomes

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Mage, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Chronic Pain, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Disabled Character, Fin can be a bit thoughtless but his heart is in the right place, Kai is a very patient boyfriend, M/M, No Dragonborn, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, inappropriate use of shock magic, just two oc's I have for the college of winterhold, just two oc's getting it off at the college of winterhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai, a blind mage, top of his class, is suddenly passed a message one quiet afternoon that his boyfriend, another talented student by the name of Fin, urgently needs him. Automatically assuming the worst (because that's the kind of guy he is), Kairan hurries from the College's Arcanaeum, only to discover that Fin's emergency wasn't as serious as it first seemed. Fin offers to make it up to him, and one thing leads to another.Aka: I wrote smut of my two mage ocs and decided to share it here.
Relationships: male oc/male oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Unexpected Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for this. These two are background OC's that I've had for a while from the Skyrim. They're not connected to any other story I have, and they started out hating each other. 
> 
> Fin is a loud, mouthy brat from a rich family in Cyrodiil, who got kicked out of the Arcane University there and sent by his rich uncle to the College of Winterhold for a second chance. He's tall, sporty and blond, and often comes across as rude and thoughtless but that's more of a defense mechanism. Kairan is also pretty tall, but he's dark haired, pale skinned, and super skinny. His family hails from Windhelm and are merchants, not mages. Kairan's condition isn't discussed, but he has very limited vision, and he walks with a cane because of limited mobility in his legs, particularly his left side. He lost his sight in an accident when he was younger, and his blindness has nothing to do with his other condition. 
> 
> This is set after the two of them have become friends. I have a whole backstory that I won't go into here, but it's full of tropes and clichés! Maybe I'll write it and post it, but for now, smut is all I have to offer. The animosity between them fades when they both go to Sarthaal to help with the excavations and - le gasp - they end up trapped there (!) together for a while and get to know each other. Kai sees through Fin's bluster and prickly defenses, and Fin sees that Kai is much more than his apparent limitations...

“Kai!” Lisbet panted, skidding into his quiet corner of the Arcanaeum and startling the life out of him. 

The clairvoyance spell he’d been using to help ‘read’ one of the advanced destruction spell tomes sputtered out as his concentration broke, and he raised his head, blind eyes open as footsteps rang loud enough on the stones that the orcish librarian might well emerge from the depths like some legendary troll to thunder at them for disturbing the peace. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Fin told me to come and get you. Said it was really urgent.”

His heart lurched sideways in his chest, and he stood abruptly, snatching a shallow breath as pain ricocheted all along his left side from heel to shoulder. “Fuck,” he cursed softly. “Did he say what it was? Where is he?”

“He was on his way to his room,” she said. “He looked angry… Didn’t say more.”

“Fine,” Kairan snarled. 

Stabbing his cane into the ground with each stride, he marched through the college, hurrying from the library and down the stairs, clutching the wall as he tried not to stumble. Sweating slightly, and shaking, Kairan gripped the door frame and paused, almost skeletally thin frame swaying. He was breathing hard and wheezing a little, barely able to catch his breath and trembling all over. “Fin?” he gasped. “Fin?”

A shuffling inside followed by the rapid footfalls of the other mage preceded the door being flung open. “Kai, thank the divines you came! You - shit… you alright? Come in…”

“What’s wrong?” Kai rasped, allowing Fin to catch him under his arm and bear him bodily inside, settling him down on the hard bed. 

Fin sank down beside him, the solid bed dipping only marginally beneath his weight. With a hand resting first on his boyfriend’s shoulder and then shifting to cup his jaw, he asked, “What do you mean ‘what’s wrong’?” 

“You… You told Lisbet… that… that you needed me. That it was, quote, ‘really urgent’…”

“…Ah…” he croaked, shrinking away suddenly. “I… Uh…”

“Fin, what?” he snapped, patience fraying as the pain mounted and he swayed. He grunted, muffling the sound as he bent forwards and started to rub his left thigh as the muscles. 

“I… I didn’t think you’d literally run here,” Fin said defensively, shuffling. 

Cold fury dropped through Kairan like a stone and he fell still, apart from his laboured breathing. “You’re shitting me,” he said in a tiny voice. “There is no emergency, is there?”

“I mean…” Fin said. “I was hoping you’d come here to help me with my assignment due tomorrow, but…”

Kai growled in the back of his throat and cursed every divine he could think of. 

“Kai, I’m sorry,” he said. “I really am. I told her to ask you to come as soon as you could… Not to come leaping down here like a mountain goat!”

“Fuck,” he snarled, bones burning and nerves shredded, muscles cramping. “Fin, I’m not going to do your work for you. Especially not now…”

“Here,” he said, scooping his arm under Kai’s knees and swinging him gently to lie down on the bed. Fin eased him down slowly as all the muscles locked up. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, here…”

Breathing hard, Kai grudgingly allowed Fin to take care of him. He began to knead the muscles gently, coaxing them to unlock and eventually, after easily a quarter of an hour of Kai’s pained breathing and Fin’s dogged determination to make amends for his thoughtlessness, Kai allowed himself to fall limp into the pillows. He let out a long, low groan and felt the way that the sound of Fin’s breathing changed a little as he smiled. 

“Better?”

“Oh, you’ve got a… a long way to go before - ah - before you’re forgiven. Oh gods that’s so good…” 

“Yeah?” Fin smiled. “I’ll get to work on that then.”

“You’ve… You’ve got actual work to do,” he grunted, breath hitching in a different way as Fin’s hands strayed to the waistband of his loose pants and curiously requested to tug them off. Kai nodded and awkwardly hoisted his hips up for just long enough for Fin to draw his trousers and underwear down. His pelvis dipped as his legs failed him and he collapsed shortly afterwards, leaving Fin to take his boots off and disentangle his ankles from the fabric. 

He then surprised Kai by reaching under his bed and drawing out a few of their favourite toys and some lightly fragrances oil. 

“Oh,” Kai moaned. 

“Yeah?” Fin asked, pausing after unstoppering the phial. “I told you I’d have to make up for it… This work alright?”

“Mmn,” he nodded enthusiastically. 

Fin upended the phial into his palm and slicked his fingers with it and filling the room with its delicate fragrance. In response to the scent, Kai moaned and shuffled slightly, his slender, pale thighs falling apart to give Fin better access. He whined and sighed as Fin’s fingertip circled the ring of tight muscle. Fin’s thick finger slid inside him and curled slightly, searching, and Kai bucked weakly. His skinny frame was shaking and spasming, but the pain was tempered by the sharp lances of pleasure as Fin found and nudged against his prostate.

A second finger joined the first a little while later, and began to scissor him open slowly, luxuriantly, making his breath catch and his spine arch. “Fin,” he gasped, shuddering. “Please…”

The huge, ebony plug, slicked with oil, was soon nudging against his entrance in answer.

“Oh gods,” he moaned as the plug’s huge curve spread him far wider than Fin’s fingers. The stretch was obscene, and Fin had to pause halfway to let Kairan get used to it. He stroked his hips and ran his spare hand up Kai’s spasming abs like he was a wild animal. 

“Easy,” Fin breathed. “That’s it. Breathe…”

Breathing hard, sweat stippling his hairline, Kai’s body heaved and shuddered, overwhelmed with pleasure as the plug began to sink inside him again. 

Fin pushed the plug in the last of the way and Kai whimpered as it seated itself inside him. 

“You did so well,” Fin crooned, stroking Kai’s sweat-damp hair as the lean muscles spasmed and lurched. “You took that so well.”

“Fin…” he grunted, utterly winded. 

“You look so beautiful. You’re so beautiful,” he added. “Let me blow you while you’re like this?”

Head thrown back, Kai gave a long keen and then gasped, “Yes…”

Fin leaned down and knelt on the bed, nudging Kai’s slender legs apart so that he could nestle himself between them, and grabbed his sharply protruding hips to hold him down and keep him steady. His beautiful cock, hard, flushed and weeping, jutted upwards and wept profusely all over his lower abs from the constant stimulation. Fin took it in his fingers and licked a long stripe up the entire length from base to tip before forming his lips into a soft ‘o’ and swallowing Kai down so far that the tip hit the soft back of his throat. 

Kai yelled and thrust his head back into the pillows as his spine flexed, hands fisting at the sheets before relaxing a little and beginning to shake again. “Fin… oh gods, Fin…”

Fin didn’t reply but instead gripped him firmly at the base of his cock and began to get to work. His steady rhythm soon began to make his jaw ache, but he stubbornly kept at it, feeling Kai barrelling towards his release. Taking the base of the plug in his other hand, while maintaining that regular rhythm with his mouth, Fin tugged on it and stretched Kai. 

The broken shout that left Kai’s lips would probably echo throughout the whole tower, but neither of them could find it within themselves to give a damn. Kai didn't even seem aware of the sounds he was making at that point, beginning to ramble about how good it felt and how close he was. His eyes rolled open, revealing their milky, sightless lenses, and he stared up at the ceiling as they rolled and flickered of their own accord. 

Fin fucked him with the plug and occasionally tapped on the bottom of it just to shake things up. When he did, Kai whimpered again and mewled, writhing more and more limply as his energy was sapped by their exertions. Taking a brief breather, Fin pulled off him with a wet pop, a string of drool and pre-come dangling between them for a moment, and he felt Kai's cock twitching beneath his fingers. He continued to tap the base of the plug, however, and watched as Kai continued to tip towards release. The action prompted a memory from their last session like this, and he recalled how much Kai had responded to controlled shock magic. 

Knowing Kai was close, he sent the tiniest flicker of a spark through the base of the plug and Kai reacted exactly as expected. He yelled and arched again before falling limp again, sweating and gasping. 

“You’re going to come, aren’t you?”

“Mmmph,” he grunted, eyes screwed shut, chest heaving. 

Naturally, Fin repeated the action and Kairan heaved and choked weakly. 

“Kai, use those clever words of yours,” he said, tapping the plug once more with another spark of magicka and making Kai jolt. “Or I won’t let you come…”

“Mmmyes,” he groaned, words slurring. “Yesss… m’close… m’soclose…” he mumbled. “Close… please…”

Chuckling fondly, Fin pushed the plug back in at a very specific angle and Kai lurched wildly again, thighs quaking violently, feet arching. His skinny torso clenched, revealing every bunching muscle, and as Fin twisted his hand around Kai’s drooling cock, Kai came with a scream. His torso curled up off the bed as he heaved and convulsed, spilling all over Fin’s hand and his own stomach. 

Fin had only seen Kai come like that once before, and he’d come so hard then that he’d actually passed out. This time, he didn’t quite pass out, but he crashed down onto the bed and lay there twitching and breathing, eyes roving back and forth behind closed lids. He stroked Kai through it, easing him down from the immense high before lying down beside him and reaching for a clean square of linen cloth he also kept in the small chest with the toys and oil. 

Kairan barely reacted to the touches, except when Fin cleaned him in his most sensitive areas when he just gave a weak twitch and groan. 

Moving to sit beside him on the bed, Fin stroked his long black hair back from his forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I never think things through all the way…”

Kai’s hand twitched and he fumbled, trying to find Fin’s. He latched onto his fingers and squeezed weakly. 

“Yeah, love you too,” Fin smiled. “You sleep. I’ve got actual work to do, apparently.”

Kairan smiled and comically cracked one eye open. 

“Good,” Fin snorted as he rose, stroking Kai’s hair again. “I’m glad you’ll keep an eye on me.”

Kai’s smile broadened and then flickered as he tipped back into a deep, exhausted sleep on Fin’s bed.


End file.
